Ray's Route - Thoughts of You
by Neru-n
Summary: A Ray's route inspired by his chats and calls from the new V's route! Story is based on Ray's POV (point of view).
1. Day 1: What I love about you

**Day 1: What I Love About You**

I invited her over, and surprisingly, she agreed. She didn't question much and was very obliging. That was what that attracted me to her **first**.

Even after seeing who I am for herself, she has decided that she wants to pursue me. How she was excited to see me, and how heart-warming she was. That was the **second** thing I loved about her.

Though I didn't deserve anyone's love, she kept showering me with it. She was caring and kind, always making sure I was doing fine. Asking if I have eaten, checking to see if I had enough sleep. That was the **third** time she made me fall for her.

 **Fourth** , she loved and appreciated all the things I did for her. No one has acknowledged me for all the things I have done, but she did. She told me to keep up the good work. How I worked hard in hacking, how I maintained the garden, or arranging bouquet of flowers for her. She loved me.

That was what kept me going.

She was in my mind all day and night.

When I was working, I thought of all the compliments she would give me after my hard work.

When I was eating, I thought of all kinds of food she would like, and a meal that we can share. I want to prepare a hearty meal for her, but it'll be more satisfying if we prepared it together.

When I am in the garden, I thought about how happy we could be if we could stroll the garden together.

All I thought about, was her.


	2. Day 2: Stay with me

**Day 2: Stay With Me**

I started to demand for more.

I wanted her to stay by my side.

I knew she couldn't leave the room because she did not have the permission to. I wanted to see her. I want to see her smile, her laugh, and be cared for. But it'll be selfish of me to want her company all day.

So I made effort to go and see her at least once a day. I worked harder so I would have more time, but it was an endless one. But it didn't matter to me, because as soon as I see her, I'll feel recharged.

When I got tired of sitting in front of the computer all day, I would go to the kitchen to prepare a snack for her. Will she like it?

She thanked me with a big smile on her face. Her sincere appreciation made it all worth it. If she's happy, I'm happier to see her happy. Is this what love is?

It was mandatory for her to take an elixir if she wishes to stay. As I prepared the life-changing elixir for her, I wondered what kind of taste would be suitable for her. For such a sweet girl like her, she'll probably like it sweet.

Will she choose to stay by my side?


	3. Day 3: You're beautiful

**Day 3: You're Beautiful**

I brought her to my favourite garden.

It was lonely walking here alone before. I was happy to see the flowers blooming in different colours, so I learnt the meaning of each flower and what their colour meant. Before, it seemed like a pointless hobby.

But now, I feel content just walking alongside the person I love, picking flowers that hold a deep meaning of love. I wanted to tell her, if I had a flower each time I thought of her, I could walk my garden forever. But I guess that means this garden is not big enough, yet.

I hope that one day comes where I'll have the chance to confess my love for her. If I did, I want to do it in this garden, amongst these flowers. Who knows, our love might bloom like them.

All the flowers were so beautiful that night, their colours vivid and bright. However, in contrast with her beauty, she was the most beautiful of all. Her smile was warm like the sun, her fair skin was glowing under the moonlight; her hair was silky and you could smell the sweet scent of the shampoo when the wind blows.

She was beautiful, unquestionably.


	4. Day 4: Don't go

**Day 4: Don't Go**

Lately, she has been talking to another guy a lot.

As much as I want to tell her to stop, I cannot be overly possessive. If I want to love her, I have to love her right. I have to give her some freedom, give her the right to talk to anyone.

However I hope she doesn't get too attached.

I start to yearn for her more. I miss her. I started to see her two times a day, just to check on how she's doing, if she has eaten, and if I'm lucky, I'd get to see her sleeping face.

If she's asleep, I would make sure she's warm, sat by her side and held her hand. Though she doesn't remember any of these in the morning, but it was a special moment for me. It was something that I could remember forever.

I hope she dreams of me. If she did, what kind of dreams would she have?

Maybe she'll think of us going out on a date. A date where we held hands, sat on a bench and enjoyed ice cream together, chatting about our favourite movies.

I want her to only have happy memories here. I want her to be happy enough so that she wouldn't think of leaving this place. I don't want her to leave.

I don't want her to leave _me_.


	5. Day 5: Ray of sunshine

**Day 5: Ray of Sunshine**

Today, she asked me why I was named Ray. I never really thought about it. It was simply a name I chose for myself. I hated my real name. I wanted to change it. That was simply it.

However, today, she gave me a new meaning of my name. An interpretation that I could accept.

"I'd like to think that you're called Ray because you're a ray of sunshine. By definition, it means a person or thing that brings happiness into the lives of others."

I denied, as I believe I have not made a single person happy. I struggled to be happy with myself. But she opened up my eyes. She told me I could make people happy, with my own effort. That is why I was called Ray.

"You make me happy," she said. That was enough of a reason for me to call myself Ray.

I am happy if I can make her happy.

I will be her ray of sunshine, I promised myself.


	6. Day 6: Are you ready?

**Day 6: Are You Ready?**

The day for her to choose eventually came. Will she continue to stay here, or will she protest to leave? It's true that the elixir will make her dizzy. Those whose body rejects it, will likely to even collapse upon taking it.

However, I was not worried at all. I was ready to stay by her side, catch her if she falls, and watch her as she sleeps. I will wait for her to wake up, if that means she's willing to stay.

We can enjoy days together here. We can do just about any activity together.

The only thing I was worried about was her rejecting me. She kept reassuring me that she will not leave, that she's ready to spend the rest of her days with me here. It was more than I could ask for.

But what if she changes her mind?

I knocked lightly on her room door before opening it. When I entered, she greeted me with a smile. She was standing by the window, looking at the moonlight.

Ah, she's so beautiful, just like that night.

I gently took her hand and placed the elixir in it.

"Are you ready, my lady?"


	7. Day 7: Refusal

**Day 7: Refusal**

She shook her head. It was then I felt myself crumbling inside, wondering where I went wrong.

"Ray," she called my name.

I looked into her eyes, searching for answers. I was on the verge of tears. I was so, so confused. I loved her with all my heart. Maybe I thought, if I really loved a person, they would love me back. Maybe it was all just a fantasy. I am inexperienced in this thing called love, after all.

"I don't want our love to be forced. If you really love me, please let me stay by you. If I took this, I would not know if I want you because of this or my heart's desire."

I nodded. I understood everything she meant. I agree to all of it.

But do I deserve to be happy this way? Will she really not leave me?

Will I not be tormented… for doing what I want?

All my life, nothing went my way. Nobody cared about what I think or felt. It was as if my life was written this way. In a world where I don't exist as myself. What people told me to do, I had no choice but to follow. If I did things my way, I would be punished.

So do I really have a choice here to make my own decision?


	8. Day 8: Depth of Love

**Day 8: Depth of Love**

She told me that I can take my time to trust her. I returned to her room the next day and passed her a bouquet of roses which symbolizes love. I had twelve red roses, which specifically meant 'be mine'.

She lightly took the bouquet from my hands and smell them, enjoying its fragrance.

"Thank you, Ray," she thanked me sincerely and gave me a peck on my cheek.

Her actions made me embarrassed. Maybe it's because she wanted to show me that she loves me unconditionally, she is being bolder today. I intended to be the one conveying my love, but it seems like she beat me to it.

If I could get a kiss each day for bringing in flowers, I would do it every day.

"Ray, won't you have breakfast with me?"

Her sudden request surprised me. Nevertheless, I was happy. I had work piling up since I was busy making the elixir for her, but I guess spending some time with her wouldn't hurt.

I hastily prepared a simple meal with garlic bread, sausages and eggs, decorated with broccoli and carrots. There were dips and juice as well.

We sat on the small round table in her room, which had a perfect fit for two, and enjoyed our meals. We exchanged small talks about our daily lives.

Would it be selfish of me to want this moment every day?


	9. Day 9: Happiness

**Day 9: Happiness**

I've been working harder every day, from night till morning, just so I can spend time with her during the afternoon.

Today, I decided to show her some photos of mine when I was younger.

"Ray, you had red hair when you were young? You look so cute, it matches you!" she complimented me happily. I didn't particularly like that red hair of mine, but if she likes it, maybe I should let it grow back again.

As we exchanged small talks in between while chilling on her queen-sized bed, I started to doze off. Her voice was like music to my ears, though it'll be rude to take a little nap right now. After all, I did enjoy her company. I want to spend my time to the fullest just talking to her.

* * *

I could feel someone stroking my head gently.

 _Mother?_

No, mother wouldn't do something like that. She'd pull my hair, toss me aside and throw things at me. She'd torment me for misbehaving, curse and swear upon my existence. I wanted to leave this world. However, there was something that made me hold on. Was it love, or was it hatred?

* * *

I tried to open my eyes, though my vision still blurry, and I saw someone looking at me.

"Ray, are you alright? You were crying in your sleep," she held my hand and played with my fingers. She looked at me worriedly, my head rested on her lap. I shook my head and reassured her.

"Everything is fine now, I'm with you. Let's overcome any obstacle we may face together. You're not alone anymore."

Her words moved me, then I remembered that I'm living for a completely different reason now.

It was to make her happy.


	10. Day 10: Please protect her, always

**Day 10: Please Protect Her, Always**

It was a bad dream.

That day, when I fell asleep on her bed, I had a bad dream. Maybe it was because I've been yearning for warmth and love for so long, that I dreamt of my mother. She never gave me anything I wanted. She never gave me any of those.

When she was stroking my head and telling me everything will be alright, maybe that was why I remembered my mother. She still haunts me until today.

In that dream, my mother told me that 'what I currently am, is not the real me.' It was because of the elixir I took, that made me have control of my body. If he was here, he probably wouldn't treat her this nice. He would probably want her in pain.

He wouldn't have fallen in love with her.

I became scared.

What if he takes over my body one day? What if he hurts here while he's here? I don't want her to see that side of me. She'll be terrified and leave me.

That afternoon, I hurried to her room.

"Ray, what's wrong?" she asked when I opened her door in a haste, forgetting to knock like I usually do.

I sat beside her and held her hand. She genuinely looked concerned for me, wondering what was wrong. I'm afraid that if I tell her what I really am, she would be wary of me. However, I've decided that it's better to let her know beforehand than anticipating it first-hand. I took a deep breath and explained everything that was worrying me.

"Ray, can't you tell? I've already decided to stay and love all sides of you. I love you because you're you. I'd like to meet the real you someday all tell him all about you, Ray. How nice and kind you are to me."

With those words, my worries were carried away just like that.

If there's a God out there, I'd like to thank you because she's godsent.

Please protect her, always.


	11. Day 11: He's here

**Day 11: He's Here**

"Ray, you should rest. You look really tired, have you been sleeping at all?" she states her concerns. We're together on her bed again. I was going to protest that I have been resting well, but I could feel my energy draining from me. My body can't lie. For some reason I feel really warm and my body was on fire. Is it because I haven't been taking the elixir for days?

"You're burning up! Please take a nap, Ray, and don't worry about me. I won't go anywhere. Let's talk after you wake up," she puts me at ease. I close my eyes and I was fast asleep in no time.

* * *

"Ray?"

She's crazy about Ray. Well, I'm not Ray. I wonder if she'll figure it out?

I've brought her to my work place, where she sat beside me. I can't be babysitting her all day in her room, I've got goals to accomplish. Well, she doesn't mean anything to me anyway. Unlike Ray, he's got everything to lose. I've got none. It's also easier if I break her heart and make her leave, that way Ray won't obsessed over her anymore. He's so soft-hearted, that's why he can't get things done.

"Ah, I see. You're the other him, aren't you?"

That was fast. I didn't expect her to figure it out so fast. She's something. Maybe it won't hurt to play with her a little. Let's see how strong-willed she is.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"I've been wanting to talk to you," she muttered. That was unexpected. She wants to talk to me?

"Ray has told me about you. I think you're interesting. Let's be friends!" she greeted me happily. What's this happy atmosphere? You find me interesting? No, you're the one that's interesting.

I grab her wrist and shove her against the wall, pinning her down.

"Interesting? Friends? Who do you think you are?"

I took her chin and forced her to face me. To my surprise, there was no sign of fear at all. She's a hard one. I like her.

"I like you," she said effortlessly.

"Really? Then who do you like better, me or Ray?" I asked, though she did not waver.

She challenged me with a huge grin.

"Want to test my love?"


	12. Day 12: Test

**Day 12: Test**

The test began.

In order to prove that her love is deep enough, even for me to fall in, she has to be the best 'wife' for three days. She took charge of the cooking, cleaning and probably sweet-talking too. She handled my threatening well too. I was unfazed by it though.

Today's menu was waffles served with two scoops of ice cream. She must have gotten the information that I like sweet things from Ray. Especially ice cream. She's got good memory, not bad. I like people with good memory.

I took a bite of the waffle with ice cream, and it tasted like heaven. The waffle was soft and filled with blueberry jam, how the ice cream just melts in your mouth… it was by far the best food I've tasted ever since I came here.

"You prepared this yourself?" I asked.

She beamed. "Yes! Do you like it? I can prepare meals like that every day for you, if you just request. You don't have to hold back."

"You don't have to get so ahead of yourself," I shot her down, but she didn't seem to mind what I said at all. Perhaps it's showing in my face that I'm actually enjoying it?

I grumbled at myself, but nevertheless I finished the satisfying meal and went back to work. I could work better because I had my dosage of sweet things just now, but it was also partially thanks to the clean room that she tidied.

Why does it seem like everything's related to her?

Ugh, I'll just get back to work. She's nothing but a bother.

 _I don't like her._


	13. Day 13: Break

**Day 13: Break**

"Are you up late again?"

It was almost 3am and she served me strawberry shortcake. I never had a late night snack before, it was tempting and exciting. She's got some for herself too. Is she asking me to take a break with her?

"Take a break. Aren't you tired?"

Even if I was tired, there was no rest and sleep in my dictionary. I'm not like Ray who's able to sleep like a baby if you actually put him to sleep.

I ignored her and continue to type away on the keys.

Unexpectedly, she just sat quietly and did not make any noise. Was she that obedient? I thought she would've pestered me more. I expected her to force me to eat by shoving some into my mouth or something. Weird.

Wait, didn't that sound like I'm actually hoping for it?

I continue to type, but the sound of the keys was actually getting annoying.

Why didn't she say anything or talk to me? She's so quiet. Maybe she's fallen asleep?

Curious, I turn to look at her who's sitting beside me. My eyes met hers and a spoonful of shortcake was fed into my mouth.

What-?!

"You finally looked at me!" she pouted. "I was waiting this whole time. Just when are you going to ignore me until?"

It was getting hard to resist so I ended up giving in to the shortcake. Not her, of course. She was extremely annoying, though she didn't nag or force me to do what I didn't want.

"Listen, Ray might love you but I don't. He's probably going to like it if you've done so much for him but it didn't mean anything to me at all. So you better prove your worth or else you'll probably never see him again," I warned her sternly.

Of course, it didn't affect her one bit. How can one be so nonchalant?

"It doesn't matter, because you're the one I'm in love with."

It was getting on my nerves. How can she keep saying words like 'love' that simple like it holds no meaning? Does she take it that lightly?

 _I don't like her._


	14. Day 14: Is this really love?

**Day 14: Is This Really Love?**

Today, pancakes were served with chocolate syrup.

 _Does she plan to make me drool every day?_

I decided to stop work and enjoy lunch with her. When both of us have sat on the table, she eagerly asked for my decision.

"So do you love me, or do you hate me?"

Hate is a rather strong word. As compared to the hate I have for my brother, she's nowhere close to being hated. Though, I can't say I love her either. Maybe 'I don't dislike you' may be more appropriate?

Uh-oh. I think I said that out loud.

She clapped her hands together happily, as though I have approved of Ray and her relationship. Truth is, I haven't acknowledge her yet. But I know she's not a bad influence on Ray.

"Do you miss Ray?" I decided to ask her.

"If I said I don't miss him, that'll be a lie. But I like being around you, too," she replied confidently.

"Like me? Why? Did I do something likeable at all?"

She's weird. I've never seen someone so honest and straight-forward before at all. People are always telling me lies and keeping secrets from me. Maybe that's why she feels special.

"Do? You don't have to do anything to make me like you."

"Then why do you like me?" I asked, unable to understand.

"Hmmm, let's see… I like your hair, your eyes too. I like the way you dress. I like your fair skin. I like your sweet tooth. I like how you seem to have a tough front on the outside but is actually soft on the inside. I like how shy you are and how you don't admit to things," she explained, though that just got me even more confused.

Me, soft? Shy?

"Oh, I also like you because you like me too."

I like her…?

 _That's impossible._

"You're blushing all the way to your ears," she chuckled.

I'm blushing…?

 _That's impossible._

"How you deny me, I like that about you too."

Why…?


	15. Day 15: You're worthy to me

**Day 15: You're Worthy to Me**

Ray hasn't returned yet.

I've made my decision to stay another day to make sure Ray will be fine without the elixir. Though that's how I told her, actually I just didn't want to leave her yet. Ray spent ten days with her, so I ought to reward myself for looking after her too, right? After all, I didn't hurt her.

"Why do you keep typing swiftly like that?" she asked me, tilting her head.

Why, I'm hacking, of course. Though you don't need to know that.

"What, have you gotten bored looking at me do the same thing every day?" I snapped back at her.

"Not really," she casually shrugged. "I can never get bored of looking at you. I was just wondering if you were bored sitting there all day. You just keep typing."

"Bored? I'm never bored. Despite not moving around, my brain is constantly running, thinking of codes and how to break through the system's security. It's no easy task."

"Then why do you do that?"

Well, I don't have a choice. Ever since I was put here, this was my job. I never questioned why I must do it. But if I must, I'd say I'm taking revenge against my brother. He doesn't deserve happiness. If he's half of me, then he should just walk down the same path as I do. Being alone, living in fear, never getting what you want, and just feeling helpless for not being able to do anything. Though she'll never understand any of these.

"I'm doing it for revenge," I paused. "Though Ray will tell you otherwise."

"Revenge? For what? Does Ray have a different motive from you?"

Of course. He's a different side of me after all.

"I can't tell you the details of my revenge. Though Ray, he's trying to prove himself. He's seeking acceptance from his surroundings. Ever since he was young, all he does is get rejected. Hence he's trying to prove his worth by working hard, so that he'll be able to stay here forever. But I don't care about that at all."

Wait, why do I even bother replying to her?

"But aren't you and Ray the same person, though?"

Isn't she actually trying to invade my privacy? Why does she keep questioning me like this? She's actually getting on my nerves.

I gripped onto her wrist and pulled her close, making sure she could see me glaring at her.

"Why do you even care? I have no obligations to reply to any of your questions, you know. If you know that then shut up," I raised my voice.

She raised her hands to my cheeks, cupping them.

"This must mean that you have been rejected too, all along. But I don't reject you. I'm here for you. You don't have to prove your worth to me. You're already worthy to me."

I loosen my grip, though I couldn't understand my actions. "Worthy…?"

She pulled me into a hug. I didn't resist. It was warm, as if someone is reassuring you and saying 'it's okay'. It felt as though all the hatred I had built up was lifted off my chest, and all I could feel was this heart-warming feeling.

Is this what they call, love…?

I wasn't sure if it was because I was caught up in the moment, or she really touched my heart. But either way, I know all of this complicated feelings I have is because of her. Will Ray understand these feelings? He has been with her longer than I have, I'm sure he will. I wonder what will Ray say, in a situation like this…?

I can't believe I'm actually relying on him instead.

"Do you want to see Ray?" I asked her.

"Why?"

"… because I think he wants to see you."


	16. Day 16: Jealousy

**Day 16: Jealousy**

I woke up to find myself in her room. It was in the morning, and I could see the light shining through the pink curtains, which was kept close.

Ah, I finally got my body back.

I fought hard for her to gain control of my body.

"Good morning, Ray. Did you sleep well?"

I looked at the direction at which the sweet voice came from. I wish I could get up to this voice every day. Well, today is the first day.

I got up from her bed, head still aching badly, but she supported me to lean against the wall.

"You should rest more, Ray. But I prepared breakfast for you. How about breakfast in bed?" she greeted me with a smile.

"Breakfast?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"Ah, I've been preparing breakfast every day for him, so it has become a habit of mine, you see. Hehe," she giggled.

For him? Every day?

"Did he threaten you to do that? Did he hurt you anywhere?!" my voice sounded a bit too worried.

 _Just what happened when I was gone?_

She served me brownies with vanilla ice cream. "Calm down, Ray, he didn't do anything."

She started telling me about everything that happened, how he sometimes tries to act cool but she finds it cute instead, how he's such a _tsundere_ , and how she loved everything about him.

I felt a little jealous that he's had such a good time with her.

I mean, I know how it feels like to love her, since she's really lovable and he's another side of me, it's understandable that he would've fell for her too.

I set my empty plate to the bedside table.

I pulled her down to the sheets, with me topping her.

"Then how do you suggest we make up for all the time that we've lost together?"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry for the long break! School's started and I'll be busy but I'll still try to write! ;;; Though I'm in a different environment now so it's kinda hard to actually focus... I hope you all can be patient with what I write :( I'm thinking of ending this soon because I'm running out of ideas, I'm also afraid that the more I write, the more I have to relate it back to the real story, so I might reveal unnecessary spoilers/backstory. Are you okay with that? Let me know what you guys think!**_


	17. Day 16-5: Cross the line

**Day 16.5: Cross the Line**

I woke up yet again, still finding myself in her room, but feeling much different than before.

I no longer felt empty, I was filled, as if I didn't need the elixir anymore. All I needed, was her. She became my new elixir.

It was late in the evening, and she was still silently snoring beside me, her beautiful bare skin hidden under the sheets. I played with her hair, gently caressing her. She purred for a moment, but she was still asleep.

"I love you," I whispered into her ear before planting a kiss on her neck.

I pulled her into a hug to keep her close. I'd never want to lose her, ever.

I thought back to the events before we fell asleep.

As soon as I finished breakfast, or brunch, she snuggled right beside me and started telling me everything that happened from day one with Saeran. She also told me how he said that we were seeking for acceptance. That was probably true.

However, I admitted that the only acceptance I was looking for right now, was her.

"But I've already accepted you as soon as I saw you. I know you aren't a bad person, Ray," was her exact words.

I know. No, I knew. It was my insecurity acting up, I was not confident enough. I kept thinking that she'll leave me. But now that she has proven to me that she wouldn't. No matter how hard it was to handle Saeran, she kept on fighting for me too. And this mutual feeling that we share has got to be because she cares for me.

She _loves_ me.

Though because I was selfish, and I was hurt before, there was no proper way to heal me. The love I once knew broke my heart. But now, I think I understand how it really feels to truly love someone, and to be loved. It's all thanks to her that she taught me how.

I wanted to be real with my feelings. I wanted a chance to love her.

"Ray?" she disturbed my train of thoughts, sleepily rubbing her eyes as she sat up.

"You look beautiful," I told her. It was not something to tell someone who just woke up, but she was indeed beautiful. How her hair had messy locks. How she smiled at me. How she looks fresh after finally getting some sleep. I'm sure she stayed up all night with Saeran since he doesn't even blink.

She tilted her head sideways, not sure why I said that. Despite that, she thanked me.

"Did you sleep well?" we asked each other, then we burst out laughing.

Before we knew it, we have already become each other's soulmate.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I intended to make it more exciting but I decided to put limits to them.**_


	18. Day 17: Disclosure

**Day 17: Disclosure**

Now that we have affirmed our feelings for each other and Saeran has also accepted her, we decided to stay at each other's side no matter the consequence.

Today, she prepared blueberry scones for breakfast. Not only she's a good cook, she also added a secret recipe which is called love.

I wonder if she added this little recipe for Saeran as well? Is that how he fell in love with her?

We have officially started dating, but I have no idea how my saviour will react and say about this. Besides, the saviour doesn't even know that she hasn't taken the elixir yet. Can she really stay here?

If she's not here with me, I don't want to stay here too. Although mint eye has been my home for the past 10 years, but now, I feel like my real family is her.

Either way, we have to face this sooner or later. So I've decided to get this through and tell her. The sooner, the better.

As I was thinking to myself, I heard someone giggle.

"You look like you're about to tell your mom you got a girlfriend, that face is priceless," she commented. "Don't look so worried, Ray. I'm here with you, it's going to be fine."

Although she has been encouraging me, giving me strength through her words, I still can't find the confidence or feel assured. I've never felt this way before.

It feels like I'm going to throw up the breakfast I just ate.

"Let's go, Ray," she beckoned. I was walking behind her, though I was the one leading her to my saviour's room. Perhaps she could feel me shaking, she held my hand tightly.

Once we were at the door, I knocked lightly twice.

"Yes? Who is it?" I could hear her voice behind the door.

"It's Ray," I replied like I usually do, trying to sound calm and casual.

"Come in."

I told her to hide behind me as I opened the door.

I was greeted with a smile.

"Ray, welcome back. You were gone for days. Are you feeling alright?" My saviour states her concerns for me. I'm glad nothing has changed. Though maybe after she learns the truth, things might not be the same anymore.

"Yes, I'm finally back. It was a tough battle but I'm fine now. Actually, there's something I want to report," I announced.

"That's good to hear. Oh, is it about the girl behind you?"

Ah, so she noticed. Well of course she noticed.

"Yes."

"What is it?"

I paused for a moment, thinking about how I should disclose the news to her. However, I was interrupted.

"You've never introduce her to me, have you? I'd like to talk to her. Could you let me spend a day with her?"

I was dumbfounded.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I'm sorry for my absence... I meant to finish this but I was just stuck and then Ray's route came out, I was lost... I have not played his route either, so I was wondering if I should first! As of now I don't have the free time to play it. Anyway, this fanfic will most likely be based off my own views and not from the main Ray's route story, since I have not played it. If there are similarities then it will be just coincidence. However, once I do play it, I will try to relate back to the hints in the route as much as possible... Anyway I apologize. I was really not motivated at all, but I was going to upload a new fanfic and saw the numbers of follows on this story, so I would just like to thank you for reminding me to finish this! If anyone is still reading it, though..._


	19. Day 18: Stay

**Day 18: Stay**

I hesitantly turned to leave, but I could hear my saviour talking to her.

"How do you like it here?"

"I'm enjoying my stay so far, especially with Ray by my side," she replied. Hearing that makes me happy. She is genuinely happy to be with me.

"Do you like him?" my saviour asked.

"Yes, I do."

Hearing her last reply before shutting door put me in a good mood. Though I was worried, I know she would be just fine. She could handle Saeran. I'm sure she will get along with my saviour well.

"What a coincidence, I like him too," Rika replied. "But don't worry, as long as you don't take him away from here, I will not take him away from you as well.

"What do you do here, actually?"

 _She's smart_ , Rika thought. _Well, she's definitely not to be underestimated. She could manipulate both Ray and Saeran, which already means that she's special. I might've caught a big fish, but if I'm not too careful, I can get eaten in the end._

"Well… we help people. Those who were cast aside, feeling lonely, or just have nowhere to go, we provide them a paradise to live in. It's like a family here, everyone accepts one another."

"Then why does Ray types in front of the computer all day?"

"Ray is a bit special. He was one of the first few to join this organization. He has an aim he wants to fulfil. This is simply a place for him to achieve what he wants. And I'm his support."

"Is Ray lonely as well…?" Rika could hear her shaky voice.

"No, Ray is not lonely," Rika explained. "He has me and all of us. Like I said, he's a bit different from the rest here. You don't have to worry about him."

 _Despite being the one calling her over, I am the one being questioned instead. She's a sharp one. She's obliging, but at the same time, quite mysterious_ , Rika thought to herself.

"I'm sorry, I want to be by Ray's side," she excused herself.

"Go ahead," Rika permitted. "But remember, you must take the elixir if you want to continue staying by him."


	20. Day 18-5: Mistake

**Day 18.5: Mistake**

After days of absence, it was time to get back to work. I was sad that I have to leave her but I had no choice.

I had cupcakes for breakfast, chatted with her in her room before leaving for work.

We sound like a married couple living together, don't we?

I walked through the long hallway until I finally reached my room which I used to shut myself in.

I sat in front of my computer, trying to look through what I have missed and what he had done.

I learnt that he was trying to send death threats to the RFA, intending to crash the chatroom and hack 707's company system. Why did he do something so risky?

For such a big agency like them, they could easily track us down and catch us. We can be in danger. Yet he took such a huge risk just so he can make that red head's life difficult? Just what is he thinking?

Although he was hacking it pretty well, but that doesn't mean he won't make mistakes. I'm sure even he was distracted by her especially hearing stories of what happened.

The more I read his program, the more I felt anxious.

It was getting worse and worse by the second.

Then I caught it.

He messed up the codes.

He tried a more complex code, which indeed will make it harder to crack, but if he missed anything then it could be a huge disadvantage to us.

In fact, he did make a big mistake.

The coordinates of mint eye has been leaked.


	21. Day 19: I'm sorry

**A/N:** _Sorry about the Day 18.5 chapter, it was stated that Ray had breakfast with MC but he didn't. They parted ways after Ray left MC with Rika and he went to work immediately. In this chapter, MC came straight from Rika's place to where Ray is. So sorry for my carelessness!_

* * *

 **Day 19: I'm sorry**

Trying to restore what Saeran has done, I worked and worked without any rest, feeling my anxiety rise up and I'm getting more irritated by the second. It's hard to breathe. Tears start to well up in my eyes. I need an elixir. I'm going to go crazy.

I stood up and looked frantically around my desk, in my drawers and my surroundings for an extra bottle of elixir. But none. I can't find any.

I grunted and wailed, agitated. I started throwing things that were placed on my desk. Pencils, papers, plates, forks and spoons, the keyboard, everything. I want to smash this computer.

I lifted the monitor. I was about to crash it on the floor, until I was stopped.

"Ray, no…!" I heard a familiar voice call out and a pair of arms were wrapped around my waist as tightly as possible. "Ray, stop!" she cried out.

I froze, recollecting my thoughts and senses. What was I doing…?

"Ray… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" she muttered between sobs.

"No, no, no! Don't apologize."

"Ray, what happened?" she asked with a concerned look on her face. I put the monitor back down. I took a seat to calm myself down. She was still holding onto me tightly. "I'm so sorry I left you alone…"

It took me a while to find my voice. That's right. She's my elixir from now on. I don't need it anymore. I am okay. I am fine.

"Saeran made a big mistake. He messed things up when he was here. I can't revert what he did back," I explained. "Soon, there will be people coming after us. Bad people. They will catch us and lock us up. This can't be happening."

She looks confused.

"Lock…? Why? You didn't do anything wrong, Ray," she assured me, but I shook my head.

"I… I didn't do anything wrong. I didn't, right? Right?" I searched her eyes for answers, for confirmation. I'm sure she would understand.

She took my hand and squeezed gently.

"Ray, no, Saeran, will you run away with me?"


	22. Day 19-5: I want to be by your side

**Day 19.5: I'm want to be by your side**

"I can't...!" I denied her offer. "I mean, I can't leave my saviour alone. I can't leave everyone. They were here for me. They helped me regain myself..."

"Then Ray, are they here for you, when you really need them the most?" she interrupted me with a question that made me realise. "Do they care for you as much as you care for them?"

"I… I don't know. But my saviour was here for me all along. Maybe she doesn't know about the information leak yet, that's why. If she does, she will be evacuating everyone. I'm sure of it."

"Ray, are you lonely?"

 _Lonely? Me?_

"No, I am not lonely," I answered.

"Then why did you look away when you answer me?" she cupped my cheeks and turned my face towards her. Her face was serious, no, she was deeply concerned. "What is it that you want?"

 _What do I want?_

"For me, I want to be by your side. I want to be your light. I want you to be happy," she said with no doubt in her eyes. "I'm also not lonely, because I have you, Ray."

 _Am I happy...?_

I shook my head.

"No, I can't leave. I have been chasing my dreams since I have been here. I'm not going to throw it away. I'm sorry."

I turned my back against her and assembled the computer back to its origin. When it has booted, I continue to type, hoping that I am still able to save Mint Eye. First, I try to fake the coordinates. I input a different one hoping he hasn't saved the previous, though I highly doubt so. Then, I enhanced the security system in the surroundings by activating the surveillance cameras in every direction, sending out warnings to the watchmen not to allow anyone to enter or leave the place. I also turned on the laser sensors, hoping the alarm will go off as soon as it detects movement.

 _Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta._

 _Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta._

 _Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta._

I can hear my typing becoming faster and louder. Even though I do this all the time, for some reason, it is really getting on my nerves today. What is wrong with me?

"What is it?" I snapped and turned to look at her. I clearly know the reason why I am being so conscious of my typing. I was waiting for her to respond to what I said, but she didn't. That's why the sound of keyboard clicking felt louder than usual.

She was clearly upset, but she didn't cry. She just stood there, unsure of what to do. She looks like she has a lot of things to say to me, but at the same time, she's holding it in.

"Nothing," she forced a smile. "Go ahead and do what you have to, I'll wait."

"Wait? For what?" I scoffed. It was not my intention to be rude, but maybe because I am a little irritated, Saeran's attitude is beginning to show.

"I know how much you love this place. So, I will wait for you to finish up things that you want to do here, then we can leave together."

"Finish? Do you even know how long that is?"

"It doesn't matter. I want to be with you, Ray, and if you will stay here, then I will too."

"For someone who hasn't taken the elixir, you sure talk big," I replied subconsciously. I know that was Saeran, but I am just equally at fault for not explaining.

She bit her lips. I guess she can't keep her cool anymore now, huh?

She continued to stay silent. Figuring that I shouldn't push her any further, I continued with my work. I didn't hear any movement coming from her direction, so that means she is still standing there.

 _Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta._

 _Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta._

 _Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta._

Typing swiftly on the keys, I kept my focus on the program. Before I knew it, I was already too engrossed with what I was doing to notice that she was already _gone_.


	23. Day 20: Where are you?

**Day 20: Where are you?**

By the time I realised, it was already dawn. Where did she go...?

Ugh. She's making things so troublesome and difficult. I was already busy enough as it is, why does she have to add to my workload? Now I have to play hide-and-seek and look for her. If she just stayed where she is I would have a peace of mind and could just continue with my work.

Wait. Why do I even care where she goes? She can go anywhere she wants here, as long as she doesn't leave Mint Eye. It's too dangerous now to leave. In fact, there was no reason for her to stay here. I rejected her already. It's pretty stupid for her to stand here and wait for me too. I did tell her that I will never finish what I want to do here.

It's okay, she should understand what I mean, won't she?

I massage my temples. I was having a headache. I can't understand myself. What is it that I truly want? Do I want her to stay, or do I want her to go? Am I actually worried about her, even though I was the one who shunned her away?

I was annoying myself more. The problem was me to begin with. She was honest with her feelings while I was not. Contradictory thoughts kept filling my mind.

 _That's it_. I stood up suddenly and left the room. _It's no use wondering by myself here, I'll just go look for her. I'll know once I see her._

I went to her room. She was not there.

I went to the kitchen. She was not there.

I walked in the hallways. I was going to check each room but someone else greeted me instead.

"Ray, what's the matter? Why are you in such a rush?" my saviour came up to me and asked.

I thought long and hard. Should I tell her? What if she doesn't understand?

"I'm unable to find _her_ ," I explained.

Rika looks rather puzzled. "I thought she went to find you just now, did she not?"

"She did," I nodded. "But I screwed it up."

I explained the whole incident, including the cause which was the leak of Mint Eye's coordinates.

"What?! Mint Eye's coordinates were leaked?! Do you know how serious that is, Ray?" her voice sounded alarmed.

"Yes, I am aware. I am doing all I can to lessen the impact," I assured her, though the both of us knew it was big trouble.

"Then what are you doing here? Hurry and go back!" she commanded.

But my body wouldn't move. No, it didn't want to move back to the seat that I have always sat on. It is filled with a mixture urgency, adrenaline, panic, and other feelings which I'm unable to comprehend. I know very well I shouldn't go against my saviour, but at this very moment, I just want to see her.

 _Is that it? We won't know what we have till it's gone?_

 _Did she really leave me? Even after saying she'll wait for me? Was it just a lie?_

 _Hahaha, I'm such a fool._

 _I guess in the end, everyone will eventually leave me with no trace left behind._

 _Just like that time._

 _Though I was the one who made her leave, and yet, here I am regretting all that I did._

 _Seriously, why was I so obsessed with those codes?_

 _Why was I obsessed with revenge that I failed to see love?_

 _She was by me all along. I could've had everything I want with her. But now she's gone._

 _She's not coming back._

 _But I've put all my blood, sweat and tears on all these, I don't want to give it up._

 _Is it worth it to leave it all behind?_

Words filled my mind before I was interrupted. "Ray? Hurry up! The cops might already be on their way and it will be hard to escape then! I'll let the others know, so try to fix things there!" she was almost shouting at me. She hurriedly left while I stood there, dumbfounded, feeling extremely lost at the moment.

Tears started rolling down my cheeks as I stand frozen, until I heard a voice call out to me.

"Ray?"


	24. Day 20-5: She's leaving

**Day 20.5: She's leaving**

I turned back and saw a little girl who is also part of the Mint Eye. "Is something wrong?" she asked me with a confused look. I'm sure she doesn't know what is happening. She reminds me of my old self. I was also around her age when I was sent here to Mint Eye. I didn't know what happened back then, I also barely remember because I have kept it locked up at the back of my head. The last I remember was me chasing for revenge towards my brother. I forgot what he has done to me, but all I could feel was agony.

I had forgotten that although Mint Eye is a place set for me to have my revenge, there are also little kids like her here who seeks a family, similar people who has been neglected and abandoned that can understand her. We all don't really know where to go, but staying here was enough for us. If I were to throw away all we had here, where would this little girl go?

"Did you see a girl, maybe around my age, pass by here?" I asked her.

She nodded before saying, "I just saw her go down not long ago."

"She's leaving, huh?" I thought, but I accidentally said it out loud.

The little girl shook her head. "No, it didn't look like she was in a rush. She wasn't going anywhere. If there's anything downstairs, it's probably the garden, isn't it?"

Her words hit me and I immediately ran down the stairs, not forgetting to say 'thank you.' I reached the end of the stairs and I could see her silhouette in the moon night. I called out to her.

"Ray, what's wrong? Have you finished what you have to?" she asked.

Without uttering a single word, I pulled her into my embrace.

"Ray? Ray? Are you okay, Ray?" she called my name over and over. She returned the hug and squeezed tightly and it was comforting. I would not trade anything in this world for her... now I know, I don't want to lose her.

"Don't go, don't go anywhere. Please stay by my side."

"I'm not going anywhere, Ray. We'll leave here together, remember?" she assured me. I nodded.

"I came here because I wanted to remember the first time you brought me down here. It was so beautiful, so I had to see it again. Now it's even better because I am able to see it with you."

Tears rolled down my cheeks. It was then I realised, both Mint Eye and her are important to me. There was not one that was more important than the other. Mint Eye is my family, but eventually, we have to leave our family to start a new one.

I let her go and looked her in the eye. "I'll finish things up here, okay? Wait for me."

She smiled in understanding. "Go and do what you have to, Ray."

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I'm sorry for late updates._


End file.
